All the best people are crazy
by Lilou Ritter
Summary: Dire que Malfoy ne s'attendait pas à ça était un euphémisme. En même temps, qui s'attendrait à croiser Potter dans cet état, dans le couloir menant aux cachots et à la salle de potion ? Personne, clairement. Dark!Psychopathe!Harry Bashing!Dumby!Ron!Hermione Drarry


Dire que Malfoy ne s'attendait pas à ça était un euphémisme. En même temps, qui s'attendrait à croiser Potter dans cet état, dans le couloir menant aux cachots et à la salle de potion ? Personne, clairement. A croire que la mort de son parrain lui avait vraiment fait péter un plomb. Il avait complètement disjoncté. Non, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots là. Ou alors il était bourré. Mais c'était moins probable venant de Potter. Non, il était complètement frappé, timbré, fou à lier. Voilà, il l'avait dit. Non mais entre nous, appelons un chat un chat ! Comment diriez-vous pour un adolescent qui sautille comme un gosse de six ans en chantant…

 **We paint white roses red**  
 **Each shade from a different persons' head**  
 **And in this dream there is a killer**

Ouais ouais, moi aussi je connais un tueur, et il s'appelle Voldemort. Quoique Potter pourrait très vite en devenir un aussi si Snape venait à débarquer. Le pauvre aurait à coup sûr une crise cardiaque !  
On pouvait presque le trouver mignon avec sa bouille, même si ses yeux déments gâchaient un peu le portrait… Non, quoi, il venait de penser à Potter comme quelqu'un de _mignon_? Quelle horreur. Il devait se ressaisir.  
Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête à Saint Potty là ?  
… Pourquoi vient-il de tracer un cercle rouge carmin au sol au juste ?

 **Cause I really hate being safe** **  
** **The normals, they make me afraid** **  
** **The crazies, they make me feel sane** **  
**

Okaaaay… Ne plus chercher à comprendre.  
« Hé Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? »  
Ok j'ai parlé trop vite. Fichue curiosité légendaire des Malfoy dont j'ai hérité.  
« Moi ? Je chante. »  
Wow. Merci de cette précision. Mais encore ?  
« Et je trace un cercle par terre »  
Normal. Logique. Bien sûr, c'est commun, tout le monde fait ça aujourd'hui ! … Timbré je vous dis.  
« Mais comme ça je saurais où tuer _l'autre_ »  
L'autre ? … Tuer ? Ça allait pas en s'arrangeant…  
« Tu vois Draco, quand il passera, il marchera dans ce cercle et il ne pourra plus sortir ! Il sera bloqué ! Prisonnier ! »  
Draco ? Depuis quand il m'appelle… Encore une fois je vais pas chercher à comprendre. Ou du moins je vais essayer. Bref. Il y a plus important. De qui parl…  
« Oh mais j'y pense ! Tu dois te demander de qui je parle non ? Voyons, comment tu l'appelles déjà ? Ah oui ! La belette. Et éventuellement le castor aussi si je peux. »  
La belette… Le castor… Mais de qui… Oh. Weasley n°6 et la Sang de Bourbe. Mais pourquoi ?  
« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils doivent payer. »  
J'ai comme la désagréable sensation qu'il peut lire dans ma tête. Mais il ne peut pas hein ?  
Encore une fois, je meurs d'envie de lui demander le pourquoi du comment mais non.  
« Tu veux savoir Draco ? Ben tu pourras pas. Tu verras, ça sera mieux. Enfin si tu veux m'aider. Parce que tu veux m'aider hein ? Dis oui Draco, s'il te plait… »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Les yeux de chiens battus, c'est trop pour moi. J'oublie à qui et de qui je parle, il est craquant comme ça. C'est bon je l'ai dit. Alors… Pourquoi ne pas l'aider dans sa vengeance ?  
« Bien sûr que oui je t'aiderais Harry. »  
Oui. C'est devenu Harry. Au diable les principes. Je m'amuse comme un petit diable.

 **I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad**  
 **The craziest friend that you've ever had**  
 **You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone**  
 **Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong**  
 **Over the bend, entirely bonkers**

Ah, tiens ça faisait longtemps. Oui, Harry, tu es complètement fou, tarré, dément. Mais je commence à me dire que ça me plait.  
Ami ? Pourquoi pas. Avec plaisir même. Et pourquoi pas plus tant qu'à faire ?  
Contamine-moi avec ta folie, amène-moi au bord du précipice avec toi.  
Regarde Harry ce que tu me fais. Regarde ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi. Dans ta folie, remarque-moi. Je suis prêt à t'assister dans ta vengeance. Prêt à ça pour toi.

« Chut Draco, ils arrivent… »

Oups, ais-je pensé à voix haute ? Ou continue-t-il de lire mes pensées ?… Et puis comment les deux sont arrivés là ?  
Il me pousse avec lui dans un recoin, un creux dans la pierre quasi invisible, et la belette et son castor entrent dans mon champ de vision, se dévorant la bouche l'un et l'autre. Beurk.  
Comme il l'avait dit, ils passent dans le couloir, et se retrouvent bloqués dans le cercle rouge… Et là Harry reprend sa chanson, d'abord tout bas puis de plus en plus fort…

 **Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed**  
 **So what if I'm crazy ? The best people are**  
 **All the best people are crazy**

 **Doctor, doctor, please listen**  
 **My brain is scattered**  
 **You can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter**

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ça me plait. Et une impulsion venue de je ne sais où me prend et je reprends à mon tour, répétant les mots d'Harry tout à l'heure…

 **Cause I really hate being safe**  
 **The normals, they make me afraid**  
 **The crazies, they make me feel sane**

Il se retourne pour me fixer, ayant l'air surpris mais étrangement heureux. Aussi simple que ça.  
Alors je continue.

 **I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad**  
 **The craziest friend that you've ever had**  
 **You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone**  
 **Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong**  
 **Over the bend, entirely bonkers**

 **Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed**  
 **So what if I'm crazy ? The best people are**  
 **All the best people are crazy**  
 **All the best people are**

Je n'y crois pas moi-même. Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais. Je laisse mon instinct se déclencher et gérer tout. Autant m'amuser un peu. Beaucoup même. Je crois être touché par la folie, mais je m'en fiche.  
Les deux prisonniers nous regardent d'un air effrayé. Tant mieux.

« Coucou vous deux »

Comment trois mots d'apparence sympathique peuvent sonner aussi… Effrayants ?  
« Ha… Harry ! » bégaya lamentablement Granger. « Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ? Je… Je croyais que tu étais à… L'infirmerie ? »  
« J'y étais Hermione… j'y étais. On se demande grâce à qui. Imaginez ma réaction lorsque je me suis réveillé dans un lit, attaché magiquement par des sangles après avoir été assommé par mes deux meilleurs amis ? »  
Ouille. Méchant ça. Pas cool.  
« Mais Harry… Tu es fou ! »  
Aille.  
« Oui je sais. Et ? »  
« Ben on t'as emmené pour que t'ailles avec les autres fous à Sainte Mangouste. »

Ok. Weasley vient de signer son arrêt de mort, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Et vu la couleur que prennent les yeux de Ry', je vais garder ma main.

« Ah ben oui, c'était plus simple comme ça. C'était un ordre de Dumbles ? »  
Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou glucosé vient faire dans ça ?  
« Harry… Comment sais-tu cela ? »  
Hein ?  
« Vous êtes pas discrets. Je vous ai suivi sous ma cape d'invisibilité avant-hier soir. C'est pas mal de pas réussir à dormir des fois. Ça permet d'apprendre que nos 'meilleurs amis' touchent 5 000 gallions par mois pour me garder sous potion de soumission et faire semblant de m'apprécier pour pouvoir me tuer à ma majorité et toucher le reste de ma fortune. C'est toujours sympa. »

Rectification : ils avaient déjà signés leurs arrêts de mort depuis des années.

« Ça dure depuis longtemps ça ? » reprit mon petit brun.  
« Bah depuis le jour de la rentrée. » répondu le rouquin.  
L'éclat de douleur et de trahison dans les yeux d'Harry ne passa pas inaperçu pour moi, et s'il garda la tête haute, je pouvais entendre sa gorge nouée sans trop de problèmes.  
« Ok. Super. »  
« Harry… Libère-nous s'il… S'il te plaît… » sanglota Granger.  
« Non. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que. »  
« Et ! Tu te crois où pour ça ? On est tes amis après tout. Tu nous dois le respect et t'abaisser. Tu es seul nous sommes deux. Tu nous parles pas comme ça. »  
Je commençais vraiment à croire que Weasley était suicidaire en fait. Il pouvait pas se la fermer au lieu d'aggraver sa situation ? Même moi j'avais vite compris qu'il valait mieux pas énerver encore plus un Harry timbré encore plus. Et le fait que ses yeux virent au noir profond cerné de rouge carmin me donna vite raison encore une fois.

« Il n'est pas seul. Je suis là. Vous n'êtes que deux connards en fait. Vous appelez ça de l'amitié ? J'appelle ça se foutre de la gueule du monde. Oui clairement, vous ne valez pas mieux que les pires imbéciles, et Harry mérite mieux que vous. »  
En parlant, je m'étais approché de mon protégé pour lui entourer la taille de mes bras en un geste de soutien. Un sourire en coin apparu sur mon visage quand il se détendit et s'appuya légèrement sur mon torse en signe d'acceptation de ce soutien.  
« Eurk. En plus d'être fou t'es pédé Harry ? Tu peux pas tomber plus bas, le professeur Dumbledore a raison de vouloir te tuer, tu n'es qu'une anormalité ! »

Le sentant s'appuyer un peu plus sur moi, j'ouvre la bouche pour le défendre, et démentir, mais à mon étonnement, Harry me coupa avant même que je ne commence.  
« Oui. Ca change quoi ? Dans tous les cas je ne suis rien pour toi. Une anormalité ? Je le sais, on me l'a assez répété, toute mon enfance même. Mais tu dois être au courant puisque j'imagine que c'est une autre partie du plan de Dumby pour me briser n'est-ce pas ? ME FAIRE BATTRE PAR MON ONCLE ET MA TANTE N'ÉTAIT QUE POUR M'ANÉANTIR AVANT MON ENTREE A POUDLARD PAS VRAI ! »  
Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage tandis que je tentai d'encaisser. Tout d'abord il ne dément pas, mais en plus j'apprends qu'il se fait battre ? Et s'ils avaient réussi à le briser ? S'ils avaient commis l'irréparable ? Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi il semblait si… Fragile…

« Et bien vous savez quoi, c'est trop tard maintenant. J'ai éliminé ceux qui étaient sur mon chemin. Il ne reste que vous deux et Dumby. Vous m'avez brisé et aujourd'hui je n'aspire plus qu'à la vengeance. Et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui m'associer. Dire qu'il était surpris est un euphémisme… Mais aujourd'hui c'est bon, il m'aide et je l'aide. Et d'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a aidé pour aujourd'hui. Aller, vous lui direz coucou de ma part hein ! »  
Sur ces mots prononcés d'une voix venimeuse, il entama une incantation longue et complexe en Fourchelang. Au lieu de prendre peur et m'écarter, je resserra ma prise sur lui et appuya même mon menton sur le haut de sa tête, sentant ma magie se mélanger à la sienne pour l'aider. Et tout à coup, une lumière aveuglante encercla les deux traitres, et ils disparurent.

Harry s'effondra dans mes bras et je le soutins, l'aidant à se remettre debout. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il venait de faire de la magie noire dans le château de Poudlard et à envoyer deux élèves en dehors de celui-ci. Mais je ne fis aucun commentaire et tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'Harry disait à voix basse, de sa voix brisée.

 **You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone**  
 **So what if I'm crazy ? All the best people are**  
 **And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone**  
 **It's probably the reason that we get along**

Je souris. C'était exactement lui et moi ça. _La raison pour laquelle on s'entend aussi bien_. Qui l'aurait cru, Potter et Malfoy ?  
A cette pensée, mon sourire s'élargit et j'osai poser délicatement mes lèvres sur celles de mon petit brun. A mon contentement, il ne rechigna pas et, au contraire, appuya plus franchement que je ne l'avais osé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souriais contre sa bouche, et je tentai de passer cette barrière en caressant doucement ses lèvres de ma langue. Sauf que sa réaction ne fut pas tout à fait celle que j'attendais… Il fit un bond monumental en arrière, tremblant comme une feuille et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, serrant ses jambes contre son torse et les entourant de ses bras. Impuissant, je le vis fondre en larmes.

Je m'approcha doucement, tentant de ne pas le brusquer, et m'assit face à lui, posant ma main droite sur ses genoux. Il eut un mouvement instinctif de recul mais releva la tête pour me fixer à travers ses larmes. Je préférai de loin son regard fou que celui-ci, celui d'un enfant seul et détruit… Cette constatation me brisa le cœur.

« Il l'a fait n'est-ce pas ? Ton oncle. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais quand ses pleurs redoublèrent, je compris que c'était sa façon de me répondre à l'affirmatif. Je le pris dans mes bras et il accepta le contact cette fois, allant même jusqu'à appuyer sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille des mots sans queue ni tête que j'espérai réconfortants, et il se calma au bout de longues minutes.  
« Merci Drago… »  
« De rien. Je sais que c'est dur mais… Voudrais-tu m'en parler ? »  
Il déglutit difficilement, mais acquiesça. Alors, il me parla des 11 longues années en enfer qu'il avait vécues, entre maltraitance, viols, séances de tabassage gratuites, insultes, allers et retours dans l'inconscience, et parfois même jusqu'aux portes de la mort…

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes là à parler, mais quand il eut fini, nous étions tous deux en pleurs et il s'endormit sur mon épaule. Alors je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmena dans mes appartements de préfets, où je l'allongea sur mon lit ce qui le réveilla. Il ne pesait vraiment pas plus lourd qu'une plume…  
Je l'embrassa tendrement et lui demanda à l'oreille si je pouvais voir. Une nouvelle fois, il acquiesça avec difficulté. Lui retirant délicatement sa robe et sa chemise, ainsi que sa cravate, espérant de tout cœur que ça ne lui rappelle aucun mauvais souvenir, je pu voir toutes les cicatrices dont il m'avait parlé. Il n'y avait pas que celle qui l'avait rendu célèbre sur son corps, bien loin de là. Pas un centimètre de sa peau n'était épargné. Il m'avait prévenu, mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à ça. Mais le pire n'était pas les blessures mal refermées, ni les cicatrices franchement pas belles, ni mêmes les brûlures, mais ces lignes droites, alignées sur son avant-bras gauche, là où pour moi se tenait la Marque des Ténèbres...

Il vit sur quoi mon regard s'était attardé, et retira délicatement son bras de ma main, mais je le repris. Je releva la tête vers lui et me plongea dans son regard émeraude, ne voyant qu'à peine le sourire contrit qu'il m'offrit.  
Alors, prit d'une soudaine envie, j'embrassa chacune de ces cicatrices, témoins de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu et qu'il continuait à vivre au quotidien. Je savais que certaines ne dataient pas de cet été, qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus récentes et que certaines mêmes semblaient toutes fraiches, mais je n'en oublia aucune. A son tour, il releva ma manche gauche et observa la Marque, ressortant terriblement, noire sur ma peau si blanche…  
Lui aussi releva la tête comme je l'avais fait, mais je détourna le regard de honte. Que devais penser le Survivant ? Et à quoi pensais-je, que le héros qui avait anéanti celui que j'appelais désormais Maître voudrait d'un sale Mangemort comme moi à ses côtés ?

« Draco… regarde-moi… S'il te plait » me chuchota-t-il.

Incapable de lui résister, je lui obéis et me perd dans la tendresse contenue dans son regard. Nulle trace de dégoût, de pitié, de colère, non, juste de la tendresse et… De l'amour ?  
Comme pour confirmer mon interrogation, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser répara mon cœur, et j'essayai de faire de même en lui communiquant mes sentiments à travers ce baiser.

Je ne savais pas où lui et moi allions, juste que je voulais de lui, et que visiblement il voulait de moi. Tout ce que je voulais actuellement, c'était lui, le protéger, l'aimer. Je savais qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire, que ça serait difficile, mais je voulais le faire, pour lui.

 _Vivons heureux aujourd'hui, et nous verrons bien ce que demain nous apporte_.

Mais tout à coup, quelque chose me frappa.  
« Harry, ne me dis pas que les deux imbéciles tu les as envoyé à… »  
« Voldemort, aussi appelé Face de Serpent ? Si. Il m'a offert ma vengeance sur un plateau d'argent, pourquoi refuser ? »  
Je pouffa dans son cou. C'est exactement ce que je disais.

 _Contentons-nous juste d'être heureux tant que nous pouvons encore l'être, car nous ne savons pas si demain nous le pourrons encore._ **  
**

* * *

 **All the best people are crazy**  
 **All the best people are…**  
 **It's probably the reason that we get along**


End file.
